Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for estimating a parameter of a multi path signal.
Description of the Related Art
Researches have been conducted to achieve a technology for estimating parameters such as an angle of arrival (hereinafter referred to as ‘AoA’), a moving speed of a target, a size and a shape of the target, a propagation delay time, transmitted data, a center frequency of a signal, and a modulation method from a reception signal by using a sensor such as an antenna.
When estimating the AoA of the multi path signal or when including the AoA in a parameter to be estimated, a technology for estimating the parameter may be described by two methods.
A first method is a method for estimating a parameter by using the more antennas or sensors than the number of multi paths. In this case, if the number of antennas or sensors is greater than the number of multi paths, estimation precision of the parameter is improved. However, when using this method, the estimation precision is significantly changed according to the number of the sensors or the antennas.
A second method is a method for estimating a parameter by using the less antennas or sensors than the number of multi paths. For example, when estimating a channel by using a compressive sensing (CS) method, even if the number of multi paths is less than the number of the antennas or the sensors, the AoA of a signal may be estimated with a high precision. However, when using this method, calculation complexity for estimating the parameter is increased.